


The Pickpocket and the Peacock [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon typical backstory angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The first time she sees him is memorable. Not just because he’s by far the most colourful thing that she’s ever seen: all bright silks and soft curls and sparkling rings that flash in the sunlight, enticing her further and further forward. No, it’s because it’s the first time that she’s seen the sun, full stop.Seven years old and hiding in the comfortable shadows of an unlit alleyway that does very little to block out the sun’s rays. Dressed in her ragged blacks and browns she’s nothing like the people she can see hurrying along the streets, craning her head as far as she can bear. She’s run from Barrett, from her lessons and her familial responsibilities, and no doubt she’s going to pay for it later, but that’s later. For now, she’s transfixed.[A recording of a fic by Nemainofthewater]
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Pickpocket and the Peacock [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pickpocket and the Peacock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139499) by [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater). 



Cover by [theothershiroki](https://twitter.com/Shiroki_hugger).

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/The%20Pickpocket%20and%20the%20Peacock.mp3) | **Size:** 13.8MB | **Duration:** 20:03min

  
---|---


End file.
